


Friggin Hippies

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friend Sam Winchester, Crack, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, F/M, Flower Crowns, Messing With Dean, Picnics, Sam and Reader annoying Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being called "hippies" yet again, Reader and Sam decide to play hard ball and really mess with Dean. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friggin Hippies

It was Autumn. Early to mid-October. The Winchesters hadn't been able to scare up any cases for a couple of days and you were all beginning to get cabin fever. Bored and restless, you suggested a picnic in the park that was somewhat nearby the Bunker, thinking that it could be fun and, honestly, it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of the fresh air and nice weather before it turned too cold to want to be outside any more than necessary.

  
You had packed a small cooler with sandwiches for lunch and the personal-size pies you had baked the day before for desert, and the boys always kept a cooler full of beer on hand, so drinks were also supplied.

When you got to the park, you took up residence on one of the picnic tables closer to the edge of the woods at one end of the large, public area. There were trees scattered about here and there within the park but you always like the woods so you decided to sit there rather than in the middle of the obnoxiously-loud-civilian-infested space. Besides, none of you found the possibility of being hit with a stray football exactly appealing.

As you were sitting there, enjoying a particularly delicious cherry pie, if you did say so yourself, (seriously, that crust came out PERFECTLY! You mentally praised your grandmother's from-scratch pie crust recipe) you found yourself absentmindedly staring at this one tree off to your right and you couldn't help noting how perfectly straight and smooth it was. It was the epitome of the perfect tree, you thought. However, it wasn't the first time (and surely not the last) that your thoughts turned out to have been 'thought' aloud, so you really shouldn't have been surprised when the boys both stared at you. Sam with casual amusement, half-agreeing with your observation, and Dean with that look he gave Sam every time he ordered one of those weird salad shakers or some specialty latte.

"Friggin hippies," he mumbled, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes at you both.

"What? It's a nice tree!" You stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Bob Ross" he retorted, smirking at his own joke.

You squinted at him but he was looking down at his half-eaten pie. An idea suddenly came to you and you shifted your gaze to Sam who was shaking his head and chuckling lightly at Dean's behavior. As he caught you looking, his expression shifted from amusement to one of excited curiosity as he wondered what you were so obviously plotting, judging by the conspiratorial smirk on your lips.

"Come on, Sammy," you said, reaching across the picnic table toward Sam,

"Come frolic with me! We can hug trees and make flower crowns and braid each other's hair and hold hands while we sing Kumbaya and drink wheat-grass smoothies!"

Sam seemed to catch on quick as he saw the excited, devious glint in your eye and he took your hand in his just as Dean looked up from his now finished pie.

You both slid out of your seats and started skipping hand-in-hand away from the table - and Dean - giggling to each other as Dean looked on in pure, disgusted confusion.

"You're a terrible person" Sam sniggered quietly to you as you sat on the grass well outside of Dean's earshot as he watched the two of you with growing disgust, smiling and laughing like a couple of hippie freaks as you _actually_ made flower crowns.

"You still went along with it!" you laughed back, correcting the youngest Winchester and reminding him of how you had instructed him to tie the daisies together. He shook his head, half unable to believe that he was sitting in the grass with his brothers girlfriend, making a daisy crown just because said brother had yet again called him a hippie, and said girlfriend had prompted a little payback. Yet here you were, giggling like a couple of idiots at how badly you were expecting Dean to get you back when this was over.

As you finished tying off your daisy crown, holding it so that Sam could see and follow your instruction, you glanced up to see that Dean had turned back around and was no longer watching you. The two of you got up, hid the crowns out of view, and started walking back towards the table where Dean was nursing a beer and watching a group of people playing football.

Just as you came up behind Dean, he set his beer down on the table.

"Have the Patchouli Twins finished frolicking?" he asked with a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"Yep," you replied brightly, wrapping your arms around his neck from behind and placing a kiss on his cheek just as Sam placed the flower crowns on Dean's head, one of which (Sam's) was a bit too big around and slipped down over his head, almost becoming a necklace only it got caught on his nose and just sat there.

You and Sam were positively howling with laughter as the eldest Winchester sat there looking straight ahead with a completely deadpan expression.

To the immense surprise of both you and Sam, Dean did not immediately take them off and throw them at you, but rather sat there, straight-faced, and finished his beer. And after a moment, he stood up, not saying a word, and gathering up all of the picnic things and putting them away before silently starting back toward the impala, grumbling to himself up ahead and what sounded like him talking to himself, saying "it's like dealing with children"

You and Sam just watched, dumbstruck, as you followed behind him in a fit of hushed giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated so feel free to comment! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!


End file.
